Winter Warmth
by CelestialFeathers999
Summary: Winter's a great time to cuddle. Will Luka keep Miku warm? Negitoro in highschool/university setting. 4 year age gap.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miku hummed lightly under her breath as she walked along the empty main road of the university campus. She was snuggled in a scarf and a fluffy parka as she marched on against the biting cold of the late December winds. Her fancy earphones enveloped her in her own world, although as of the moment, that world was not all too joyful. She had been sent out against her will into the freezing cold for one reason and one reason only: to find that idiot brother of hers. Christmas holidays had already begun for the local high school and the one for the university will too in a few days. The problem was that Mikuo was apparently refusing to spend the holiday at home for some bizarre reason. This caused her parents no end of stress. After all he was only a freshman. "He's always loved Christmas!" "What if he got into drugs?" "Doesn't he like being home anymore?" -to quote a few of their mutterings at the dinner table.

Miku hated how paranoid her parents were being. Her brother would only be able to stay for a week at most so let the guy do as he pleases. Why bother? Granted, she had personal reasons too. The past few months had been so nice without Mikuo's constant teasing, eating of her snacks (and sometimes school projects) and personal space in general. But of course, as loathsome as it was, Miku had to be the unlucky one, stuck with the job of convincing her immature older sibling and bringing him home. Forced out of the comfort of her home, Miku couldn't stop her angry thoughts. Why were her parents even worried about Mikuo? Her brother was a stubborn kid and they know it. He only applied to this university, not even an hour's walk away from home, just so he could make surprise visits and raid the family's fridge (which he did…quite often at that). If he didn't want any part in the family celebration then he was welcome to stay away from the Christmas dinner and Miku would gladly polish off his portion…However, as furious as Miku was about her mission, she couldn't help but feel a little curious as well. If there was anything her lackadaisical brother would truly fight for, it was their mother's home-baked Christmas cakes and sweets. They were the love(s) of his life! What could have been more alluring than that? Miku gave a mental shrug and continued singing to the sweet melody that blasted her eardrums. She would know soon enough when she confronted that bastard…if she ever figured out the layout of this campus that is.

By now, the sixteen-year old had realized that she was hopelessly lost. Maybe listening to her favourite songs on full volume wasn't such a great idea. Doing that tended to inhibit her ability to pay attention to the helpful arrow signs that directed the university's visitors. The abandoned scenery around her was beginning to feel creepy. She had somehow wandered into an obscure part of the campus where windows were dark and doors were locked. Miku angrily stuffed her hands further into her pockets. She'd run into someone eventually right? Just swallow some pride and ask for directions, not that she had much left after agreeing to even come here. Miku kept walking forward. Her eyes fixated on the ground, she quickened her footsteps. It was a little late in the afternoon and the sun set so much earlier in winter. Miku would not fancy being lost and stuck outside at night in sub-zero temperatures like this. In fact, cold was already beginning to seep into her toes despite the thick fur lining her boots. Miku just wanted to reach a shelter first, anywhere for her to warm up a little and maybe ask for help. An arrow sign thankfully showed up and Miku hurried towards the nearest building that was open to the public. Soon she could see some sort of old structure at the end of the path. Her eyes staring straight ahead as she half ran, Miku didn't notice the patch of ice that had frozen over at the top of a small flight of stairs the night before. One moment she was getting closer to warmth and comfort and the next she was airborne, the world turned upside down around her. She fell hard, arms flailing and mouth open in a soundless scream. A strange crunching was heard when she landed on her right arm and sharp pain shot up through her body before the world faded to black…Or at least that's what would've happened if a certain student hadn't been passing under the same stairs in a stroke of luck, Miku's first and only today, really.

Books went flying in the air as wildly waving arms were tangled in long pink tresses and everything lost balance. Miku landed with a small 'oof' as the impact knocked the breath out of her. Having closed her eyes the instant she began to fall, Miku wondered why she _hadn't_ broken something and fainted. Or maybe it was one of those situations where the impact was so severe that she didn't even have time to feel pain? Was she in a coma already? But she was so comfortable right now…whatever she was on felt so nice and soft…wait, felt? She wasn't dead or comatose? Miku slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring into watery gems the colour of sparkling waves that always accompanied smooth white sand dunes. She took a moment and stared deeply into the beauty of those iridescent blue orbs. They had a mesmerizing liquid-like quality from tears brimming just short of escaping and as perfect as they looked, Miku wanted to dry those tears. "Oww…" A soft voice from under her startled Miku and the world suddenly came back into focus. She practically jumped off from her cushion and savior, the girl with sakura-coloured hair lying sprawled at the foot of the stairs.

Textbooks and papers were strewn all around them, having flown out of the girl's arms when a twin-tailed misfortune had befallen her. Miku watched the girl struggle to get up. She must be a student here, judging from how young she looked, maybe Mikuo's age? Having been saved from the worst of the impact, Miku felt completely fine save for the buzz of adrenalin still ringing in her ears and her unnaturally fast heartbeats. The same could not be said for the other girl. Barely contained tears of pain were indeed threatening to spill from her soft blue eyes as she picked herself up off the ground. Flustered with embarrassment, Miku scrambled to collect the papers and books around them. It was the least she could do after assaulting some poor passerby like that. With everything gathered messily in her arms, Miku suddenly found herself unable to look at the stranger. What's the big deal? Just apologize! Despite her indignant thoughts, Miku shivered and it wasn't completely from the cold. Although she was unhurt, the fall seemed to have shaken her quite a bit. "Umm…did you want to give those to me?" A cool, low voice drifted down from in front of her. Miku nodded and held out the bundle of items, her eyes trained on her feet throughout the whole exchange.

Even when she felt the weight of the papers lift from her fingers, Miku didn't dare look up. Not even she herself could understand just what she feared. Was it the other girl's anger? Her hate? Her-a tinkling laugh interrupted Miku's wildly racing thoughts.

"You don't have to look like you murdered someone (well it did hurt about as much), but hey, I don't bite!" The twin-tailed girl finally found the courage to lift her head to see the other smiling down at her gently. She felt confused and a little irritated for some reason.

"Y-you're not angry? Or seriously injured for that matter? C-cause I don't have any money if you want me to pay your medical fees." Miku stuttered nervously as she felt her cheeks turn a rather undesirable shade of red. She didn't know why but standing in front of this stranger made her mind all muddy. She couldn't think straight. The pink haired girl only laughed and rubbed Miku's cheeks affectionately.

"You're a cute one. Call me Luka." At this, Miku turned her face away indignantly, and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not cute' and attempted to march off angrily except, "That's the wrong way genius," an amused voice said from behind her.

They walked side-by-side down the worn path (in the right direction this time). Miku had learned that she was actually wandering around an old part of the campus that was completely evacuated a while ago for reconstruction. If Luka hadn't been taking a short-cut through the area, Miku may well have been lost long into the night. Being the kind person that she was, Luka offered to help Miku find her way to her brother. Well, more like dragged Miku off in the right direction than offered. They've only known each other for all of thirty minutes and Miku already discovered that the older girl was a big tease. The tealette no longer worried about being cold as she was constantly blushing (against her will mind you), raising her body temperature quite efficiently. But despite her playful words, Luka was a good listener. She let Miku unload all the woes and angst of a sixteen-year-old girl upon her, only laughing that same soft giggle sometimes at Miku's vividly exaggerated retelling of her certain misfortunes. It was only when Luka stopped them and led Miku over to a bench to sit did Miku realize that she'd been ranting the whole way. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious (that blush wasn't going away any time soon), Miku shut up immediately and they sat in an awkward silence.

Waiting was all they had to do for now. Luka had said that this was the road that most students would take when walking back to their dorms. Miku hoped that she was right and that Mikuo would pass by soon because sitting here alone with the pink-haired girl was making her extremely uncomfortable. It was like she wanted to shrink into herself and burst open at the same time. Her eyes drifted around aimlessly until they settled upon Luka once again. Miku gave up trying to force herself to stop staring as it seemed to happen all the time for no reason at all. Instead she inspected the girl sitting serenely beside her to her heart's content. A closer look made Miku realize just how pretty the other girl was. No, she wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. The soft colours of her hair coupled with the cool blue of her eyes made for a striking duo. Full lips and a delicate nose and that rosy blush on her cheeks from the cold winds around them…those perfect features made Miku's heart ache with something that wasn't completely jealousy. Of course, there were her other…endowments as well. Although hidden by the thick winter jacket, it was still quite obvious that the other girl was much better developed than Miku. The heat from her cheeks burned up to her ears as she realized where she was staring but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Where was that damned bastard Mikuo…? She couldn't take this for much longer.

"M-miku…" A voice broke through her swirling thoughts. The twin-tailed girl hadn't noticed how intense her gaze had been while she was lost in her own musings. Now that the spell was broken, Miku wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Surely, Luka thinks she's a pervert now. The other girl looked flustered as well and was blushing profusely under Miku's stare. It was the first time since they met that the pinkette seemed uncomfortable.

"U-um…" Miku racked her mental dictionary for ways to explain herself but found none that would make the situation any less awkward. Instead, she buried her head into her arms and made a muffled squeaking noise that slightly resembled an 'I'm sorry.' She didn't know how to handle this situation at all. She wasn't one to embarrass herself constantly in front of people she'd just met. Heck she didn't even usually talk to strangers if she could help it! Suddenly, she was starting to feel the cold seep in from the metal bench beneath her. She started shaking from mortification and the dropping temperature. It was all quiet, and for a moment Miku thought maybe the pink-haired girl had left her after being completely unnerved by her unabashed scrutinization. She didn't have time to entertain what her own feelings were about the fact because as soon as the thought entered her mind, she felt arms wrap around her in a tender embrace. Warmth flooded into her heart although she physically felt no different. "E-eh?" She let out a small gasp. Luka was pressed up against her side and she could feel the other girl's warm breath on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…but I just can't help myself. You're way too cute," were the words half-sighed, half-whispered into her ear. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was said yet Miku felt herself relaxing into Luka's arms. The cold from just a little while ago was all but forgotten. She was enveloped in soft and peaceful warmth. Miku had trouble keeping her eyes open, having stayed up late to do schoolwork last night. She vaguely remembered that she was here for something and reminded her clouded consciousness that she had to do what she came here for. But what was it? Right now, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in the arms of this angel holding her. She felt a slight movement beside her and something else was wrapped around her. It was the last thing she remembered before drifting off into blissful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikuo had been having a great day so far. He'd skipped the afternoon lectures with some of his friends to get out of the campus and go downtown and loiter around. They found a couple of girls who were coincidentally skipping as well and joined up to watch a movie. Throughout the whole afternoon, he laughed at his friends' poor attempts to pick up the obviously uninterested ladies. Kaito's strategy fell flat on his face just because it was winter and no one felt like ice cream or, for the most part, even understood what he was implying. Gakupo was just being himself and that was enough said. As for he himself…well let's just say he already had his eyes on someone and didn't care for pointless flirting (no not even as 'practice'). Luckily the girls weren't offended and found them funny for the most part. It was only when they got out of the theatre and noticed the sky darkening that they realized the whole afternoon had flown by. Normally, Mikuo wouldn't be worried at all. He was used to staying out late. He even used to have fantasies about being the protector and white knight for girls, but not anymore. Today, Mikuo said a hurried goodbye to his friends who wanted at take the girls to a restaurant for the evening and rushed back towards the campus. There was someone he needed to see.

As soon as the bus reached the stop closest to the university, Mikuo practically ran off the vehicle. The darkening skies seemed to reflect his sinking heart as he finally reached the main road to the student dorms. He probably wouldn't see her today. The roadside lights began to flicker on one by one. His pace slowed to a tired stumbling. The warm winter jacket was a dead weight he dragged on his shoulders and he felt his heart beat erratically from the sudden sprinting. There was no longer any point in rushing but Mikuo didn't feel like rejoining his friends so he continued down the path. He would probably spend the night gaming, trying to forget the leaden disappointment that filled his limbs until the next day came when the prospect of seeing her would excite him once more. Mikuo wondered if all crushes felt like addictions. His pulse had just returned to normal when his heartbeats quickened yet again, this time from a familiar silhouette up ahead but….Miku?! His sister was here this late? And with _her_?! Mikuo felt a little dizzy, disappointment melting into fresh excitement. Forget Miku, _she _was here, right there on that bench. Overwhelmed by a strange ecstasy, Mikuo didn't care anymore that Miku was here to execute the orders of their parents. He was infinitely grateful for her being there, for her to have kept the other girl on the bench.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the pink-haired girl again, just sitting there so peacefully with her arm wrapped around his sister and her head leaning so cutely on Miku's. He remembered the first time he'd seen her. It was his first time around the campus and he got lost in one of the buildings. When he figured out where the lecture halls were, he was already late. Rushing past the idle students he finally reached his classroom. Just as he was about to enter, someone came out and they bumped into each other quite abruptly. Mind still buzzing with adrenaline, Mikuo didn't have time to register anything other than the fact that this girl he practically crashed into was more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. The girl just nodded at him and apologized with a faint smile on her face upon seeing his stricken expression and left gracefully. From that moment on he felt obsessed, although he couldn't figure out why. There were so many people at the university yet he eventually figured out where she was, what classes she had, what roads she took…He would've known her exact dorm number if she wasn't living off campus. Mikuo found out her name quickly too. Megurine Luka, a beautiful name, he had thought. She was a year ahead of him, a sophomore to be exact so they never really had any reason to talk. She never noticed him either, not that he ever had the courage to make the first move. He was mediocre, a slacker and not exceptional at all in terms of looks. He would never deserve her. But he just couldn't forget her sweet smile and soft voice that day in the hallway. So this is what love feels like, he always thought bitterly to himself as he watched the sakura-coloured silhouette walk away. Pained by and helpless to his own cowardice, Mikuo was content with just seeing her every day, to the point of wanting to stay at campus over Christmas holidays. He had asked around a little and knew that Luka would not be going home for the break and planned to make use of the university's large and resourceful library. Mikuo thought this a prime opportunity to finally to make his move…

Mikuo shook himself awake from his suddenly uncontrollable thoughts. The two girls huddled on the bench in the distance had not noticed Mikuo yet. Feeling a warm familiarity in his sister being in the scene, he mustered his courage and finally walked towards them. Deep down he felt a little pathetic for finding comfort in his sister's presence, especially since it involved talking to _her_. Oh well. He shrugged the negative thoughts away. What was that saying again? All is fair in love and war? He settled with that justification, ignoring the part of him that felt like something wasn't quite right about using the proverb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was quite comfortable. No really, I mean as warm and bubbly as a seriously stressed college student could be. Let's see…sitting here on this freezing bench in the spotlight of street lamps on the deserted main road of the campus…life was pretty great (and no I'm not crazy…yet). I leaned further into the teal bundle in my arms. She was so small yet so warm. My fingers began moving of their own accord. She's sleeping so she wouldn't mind…right? But we did just meet so maybe I should be a little more normal? Too late, long teal strands were already entangled in my hand. They were so silky and soft, well-kept in spite of their length. Ahh…I was in heaven already. People always thought my infatuation with hair was strange and I suppose it is but I just can't help myself. You'd think that with hair like mine I'd be in a constant state of satisfaction but life just doesn't work that way. It has to be someone _else's_ hair…Of course, that's not the only thing that compelled me to ignore the fact that I have boatloads of research to do tonight and help this poor sleeping creature beside me instead. I must say the grounds for our meeting was unfortunately painful but when I looked up at that bewildered little face I almost daresay that I felt something other than the numbing pain from my back. With her long twin-tails drooping on either side, I thought she looked rather cute, like a poor lost rabbit. I, being the kind and forgiving wolf, decide to help this little bunny find her way. Somehow that led to the current scenario, with her sleeping in my arms, not that I minded of course. Who wouldn't want this little pet in her arms? Although the unnaturally focused glare she was giving me before she fell asleep was quite frightening. It was like she could see through me…but her adorable embarrassed face-burying was very much worth the scare. Then there was the way she let herself be hugged, it was just…eh? Someone's here?

My sixth sense tingled so I looked up and of course, there stood a tall young man with smoothly combed hair the same colour as the strands I currently fondled. First thought: this must be Mikuo. Although I have the nagging suspicion I've seen him before. No, scratch that, I definitely have. He sometimes lingers in the main courtyard, which is, coincidentally, my favourite study area. Realizing what his arrival meant, I gave an inwards sigh and began shaking Miku awake. I couldn't have stayed much longer anyways.

O0oo0o00o0oo00o0oo0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Miku wanted to kill the one who tore her from her heaven. She was having such a great dream too. It was another one of those flying ones where she had pristine white wings, dyed golden by the twilight...except this time there seemed to be someone flying beside her, someone with long flowing hair…like Luka. Wait. Luka?! Was she still outside? Sleeping? In Luka's arms?! Ohh, this was just _great. _First she stares at this gorgeous girl she'd just met like some hungry old man, then she proceeds to sleep for how long in the other's arms? Was it dark already? Oh crap it really was…Miku felt her brain going haywire. The pink-haired girl beside her looked as calm and content as ever and instead of comforting Miku, this made her even more unsure of what to say. 'Thanks for your shoulder'? Is that what people say after falling asleep unceremoniously on strangers?! It was a while before Miku could calm down and finally notice her brother who had been standing there awkwardly the entire time. Oh right. That was what she came here for…Suddenly Miku felt angry, very very angry. She wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation now if it wasn't for her stubborn pig-headed brother!

Miku sprang up from the bench, ignoring the brief dizzy spell. She had to tip-toe to look into Mikuo's eyes but it didn't matter much with the hellish fire of Miku's pupils burning into tall boy's flesh. "Mikuo…" She seethed with a grimace-like smile on her face, "You. Will. Come. Home. For. Christmas." With that, she tried to march off angrily but balance seemed to have deserted her for the day and she felt herself tripping over her boots…'goodbye world'… she thought to herself. The ground never met her face, however. A warm hand had grabbed her wrist and pulled with just the right momentum so that she fell backwards instead. She landed, once again, on something soft.

"Aren't you going thank me for my help at all?" A low voice teased mirthfully from a position that was much too close to her left ear. Miku noticed that those arms were wrapped comfortably around her again. Long pink tresses tickled her nose and somehow she could smell the scent of the other's shampoo though the freezing winter breeze. Having caught herself spacing out again, Miku quickly struggled out of Luka's bear-hug.

"Y-yes…thank you. Sorry for wasting your time," She mumbled with her eyes on the ground. She was aware of the colour in her cheeks that contested with the ripest of tomatoes. She was also aware of her brother's disbelieving gaze on her. Wait, did he just purse his lips a little? Whenever Mikuo pouted it was usually out of jealousy. Was he jealous? Of…? Miku put the pieces together…was that why he didn't want to go home…? Miku suddenly felt like laughing. She had discovered a secret hadn't she? Oh all the ways she could tease him…the holidays looked to be very promising. Meanwhile, Luka had paid no attention to Mikuo at all. She was too preoccupied with watching Miku's umpteenth display of cuteness. Suddenly, Mikuo spoke up.

"Actually, dear sister, I had every intention of going home for the holidays but you see, it is very rude to let all the lovely women staying here spend Christmas alone. I have to save these poor souls! So I thought, wouldn't it be nice to…you know?" He glanced a little at Luka as he said this, hoping that at least one of them would take a hint. 'C'mon Miku, don't let all those sweets I spared you last Halloween go to waste,' he mentally begged. Miku only sighed at her brother's helplessness and delivered the last half of his message.

"What he means is that if you're not doing anything for Christmas, you can come over and have dinner with us," she said in a rush. Miku couldn't bear to look over in Mikuo's direction. She knew the kind of 'master-spared-me-a-bone' expression he'd surely be looking at her with right now. For the first time since Mikuo found them, Luka looked over the young man properly. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, Mikuo, I guess I would feel lonely spending Christmas all alone in the campus so let's hang out sometime before the break alright? Dinner? Well we can talk about that when we know each other a little better." Her nonchalant half-agreement seemed to have lit a spark in Mikuo and the frozen boy instantly became an uncontainable puppy. He practically bounced with newfound energy. Miku only hoped that he wouldn't sprain his neck from the intensity of his nodding.

"So when are you free Luka-chan? I have…so tomorrow would be…yeah…..I know right? Ah, of course…" Miku began walking away. Her job, as far as she was concerned was done. Of course, Mikuo owed her one for her help back there…

"Hey, Miku?" A voice halted her leisure steps. She turned to see a faintly smiling pinkette looking at her. "It was nice meeting you," the older girl finished. Miku nodded hurriedly and started walking again, confused as to why she felt all flustered. There was nothing strange going on this time. That was a perfectly normal thing that people say. So then why…? Miku shook her head clear of these uncalled for thoughts and walked even faster in the direction of her house.

It was only when Miku got home that she realized that she had something that wasn't hers, a pretty red scarf that hadn't been there around her neck when she left the house. Vaguely, she remembered Luka wrapping something around her just before she fell asleep, so this must be Luka's. It was too late to return the thing however…Miku hoped that this wasn't too important to the pink-haired girl because for some reason, out of a strange selfishness, she wanted to keep the scarf. She had the sneaking suspicion that this desire was related to that dull sadness that she felt when she realized that she probably wouldn't see Luka ever again. It was only logical to assume that, after all, with her brother's track record with girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Kumiko-chii-Thanks for reviewing! I'll try and pick this one up again XD

.00-Thank you! I've had this sitting around for a while actually lol

Sorry for the formatting...still trying to figure out the site

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It's been an entire week since the incident at the university and Miku had done absolutely nothing fun during her hard-earned break. She woke up when she felt like it, which was a luxury she couldn't afford during school, but other than that she just aimlessly wandered about the house or on the internet. Out of boredom, she even tried online chatrooms but there would always be some creep hitting on her through cyberspace. Miku sighed at the memory of the few disastrous attempts she had at online socialization. If only people liked her more in real life…Not that she wanted a boyfriend or anything but sometimes she just felt so lonely. She knew she was an average girl, about as attractive as Mikuo was talented and hard-working. There was nothing special about her body or her personality. In fact, it was difficult for her to have a close relationship with anyone. She wasn't an introvert per se, but she definitely wasn't thrilled being with people. The last time one of her few friends had invited her to a party, some idiotic boy just came up and put his arms around her and yelled some drunken blabber. She had felt so revolted that time that she ducked out of the inebriated teenager's grasp and ran straight home. Her friends were not impressed. After all, it's true that the kid hadn't tried anything, but Miku just didn't like physical contact…at all. She was even teased by some of her closer friends about being unable to show and take affection. From then on, Miku had made a mental note to avoid parties and large crowds in general. She hadn't even been all that close with any particular person either except for maybe last week. Memories began flashing back. Yeah…_that _happened. Although it was strange, Miku hadn't thought about it much up until now but when Luka suddenly hugged her she hadn't felt annoyed and irritated like she usually did when people were too much into her personal space. Momentarily confused by this newfound exception, Miku just shook her head and decide to not ponder the fact.

Looking around her room aimlessly, Miku's eyes fell on the red scarf that had been sitting on her dresser since its kidnapping a week ago. She felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about the numerous ways she'd embarrassed herself in front of the pink-haired girl. She really wasn't normally so clumsy. 'Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see her again,' Miku thought, ignoring the slightest twinge of disappointment that nagged at the edge of her mind. She wondered, instead, about Mikuo. As long as his tactics weren't as hopeless as last time she wouldn't regret having helped him…probably. Miku gave an inward sigh; she was expecting Mikuo run back to her crying and broken-hearted any day now. Speaking of the guy, wasn't today the day he said he would come home? She glanced at the digital clock at her bedside table. It was getting late. She'd been sitting here spaced-out for a good chunk of the afternoon and now it was already evening. Miku briefly speculated whether or not she should get up and prepare something to eat for herself and for when Mikuo came home…but then again, who knew where her brother was right now. Her parents were out for the night and she wasn't hungry enough to prepare a meal for only herself. Miku flopped back-first onto her bed. She should wait for Mikuo to come home and then…the warmth of her bed lulled her mind away from her thoughts.

When Miku woke up, there was no longer any light coming through her window. Stumbling out of bed, she groggily felt around until she managed to turn on the lights. Looking at the clock again, _Oh shhh_-it was already this late?! Miku practically ran downstairs to the family living room. She breathed out in relief when she saw that it was empty, her brother wasn't home yet. She would have some more time to herself, it seems. It was strange but after that little nap, Miku was feeling really hungry all of a sudden. She decided to cook whatever she could find. If her brother came home sometime between now and when she would finish the food, then he could have some. If not, well, she'll just have to eat it all, won't she? Grinning from the thought of food, Miku skipped towards the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, all she found in the practically empty fridge was a box of microwavable frozen pizza. She wasn't even sure how long this thing's been here. It should be safe to eat…right? It didn't matter anymore to the starving girl. Food was food, she convinced herself as she stuffed the entire thing into the oven. Now, how would she deal with the 20 minutes of waiting time? Without any hesitation, Miku ran upstairs and grabbed her 3DS. Despite appearances, Miku was a huge gamer. She never talked about them with her 'friends' who would never understand the depth a simple game can hold. They'd just call her a nerd or ignore her and go back to whatever the gossip they were always obsessing over. Flipping the well-polished lid up with a familiar dexterity, Miku lost herself in another world.

Ten minutes in, Miku heard the front door open. 'Finally,' she thought. It was about time her brother came home. Someone else was with him too. She could hear them talking together as they walked through the front door.

"Yo Miku, I'm home! Did ya miss me? Look who I brought?" Miku sensed footsteps coming toward the kitchen as her brother's cheerful voice drifted over. Miku sighed. She was going to have a heck of a night. It was probably another one of Mikuo's obnoxious friends again. Who was it last time? That purple-haired guy, Garry, Garan, Ga-kupo? Yeah, him. With his hair all tied up, he'd looked like a rather appealing mix of modern artist and 16th century noble, but he had the manners of a pig and the personality of a spoiled brat. Annoyed with the thought of having to deal with another one of those guys, Miku didn't even bother looking up as she heard her brother push open the kitchen door, along with his companion. Mikuo was used to her temper and probably wouldn't mind her indifference so she kept her eyes and attention on the boss fight happening on the tiny screen in front of her. Except this time he did seem a little irritated by her lack of reaction to his entrance as he chided: "Hey, Miku, I don't mind this attitude with me but at least show some manners to our guest here…"

"Eh? Oh hi, uh, Gakupo or whatever." Still mashing the buttons furiously, Miku managed to squeeze out a greeting.

"It's not Gakupo again… jeez…And are you still stuck on that same boss?" Exasperation dripped from the older boy's voice as he leaned on the counter, unsure how to deal with this sister of his.

"I passed that boss _ages_ ago! And who else other than Gakupo do you ever bring over? Or is it that Kaito guy? Your friends are always so rowdy." Miku, realizing that she was reaching the limits of her brother's patience, grudgingly closed the lid of the console and looked up.

"Hey there." The guest who had been keeping silent until now finally spoke.

For the first time in her life Miku was grateful for the wrist strap on her gaming console. Looking up to see an intense pair of sapphire blue eyes staring at her amusedly almost shocked her into dropping whatever she had in her hands. She certainly wasn't expecting _this_ guest.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Realized I had a finished chapter that I thought wasn't finished...cropped it to make it cliffhanger-ish but you guys probably know who it is :3


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I spent a long time writing this but update time XD

Don't have much time here today but thank you all for following and reviewing!

I know some of the paragraphs are a bit hard to look at but I've tried to fix that a little. This website doesn't centre properly or something but it's ok, I'll get used to it...eventually :'D (Although it looks much better in my drafts lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Miku had to blink a few times to process the identity of the person standing before her.

"Y-you-Luka?!" Miku's face began heating up and her mind was on overdrive. What was the pinkette doing here? Her brother actually succeeded for once?! Oh great…Miku suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. She was wearing a wrinkled baggy shirt that sometimes substituted as her pajamas and don't even get started on her uncombed twintails…

"Yeah, surprised to see me?" It was as if she had read Miku's mind. The college girl laughed softly, "Your brother's better than you give him credit for, although he's a little dense sometimes." Miku could see her brother helplessly turning red.

"A-anyways. You guys had anything to eat yet?" She decided to steer the subject in a better direction.

"Ah…not really. I don't mind though." The pinkette replied nonchalantly.

Miku nodded, trying to appear casual. She'd already messed up enough in front of this sort-of-stranger. She decided that she should appear normal from now on. It would just be like with any of her brother's other friends

"I've been watching over this pizza for a while, if you want to share?"

Miku waited until one of them gave a small confirmation before turning around to check the oven. She tinkered with the controls on the appliance in an attempt to look preoccupied but there was constantly a strange sensation on her back. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that it was the older girl's burning gaze across her back. Miku had the intense urge to disappear. She couldn't understand why she always felt so flustered around this girl. She didn't even have this strong a reaction when one of her brother's friends, Kaito, had tried to flirt with her…

Within minutes, the pizza was ready but Miku had lost her appetite. Ignoring her growling stomach, she prepared the meal for the couple and made some lame excuse to go back up to her room. Mikuo looked baffled but he probably wanted to spend time alone with Luka anyways so he let her go without much resistance. Finally, in the safety of her room, Miku buried her face into her hands. Moving to open the window, she let the cool night air wrap around her. Without having to look in a mirror, she knew she was probably blushing heavily. Plopping down on her bed, she grabbed her giant leek pillow and hugged it tightly. Why was she feeling like this? She hasn't seen the pinkette in weeks. That girl should be forgotten about by now shouldn't she? The scarf on her dresser said otherwise. But why? _What…was this feeling…?!_ Miku didn't understand and she was too tired to. Leaving her window open a slight crack, she snuggled under the familiar covers of her bed. She thought she could hear a tinkling laughter drift up from downstairs. An ugly feeling rose up inside her. _Why…wasn't I the one to make her laugh like that…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was falling…a bottomless black pit... Why? Why was it like this. She couldn't breathe, couldn't even move at all to struggle. The air around her was ironically thick and suffocating for her to be falling so freely. Was she facing up or down? She couldn't tell…All she knew was this timeless descent…to where? Hell perhaps? Or worse, she'll be in this limbo forever…She thought she saw a beautiful face sneering at her through the darkness. It was only a silhouette but the delicate sakura-coloured locks framing the angelically devilish face were unmistakeable. She opened mouth in a soundless scream; to beg, to protest, to say anything at all…Don't go...Please…But it was too late. She had hit the bottom and it was cold…so cold…all her life was fading away and that cruel alluring smile would be leaving her…forever…for…ever….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The rain was coming in with sudden gusts of wind through the now-wide-open window, blown ajar by the unexpected storm. Miku was shivering and along with the erratic showers of cold water slowly drenching her, she could feel the warm streaks of tears running down her cheeks. She stayed under her thin and hastily-draped blankets for a while trying to get her bearings and ignore the pinpricks of pain she felt in her chest. Why did such a blurry dream feel so vivid? Miku shook her head despite her developing headache. It was cold…really cold.

A crack of light suddenly appeared through her door. A figure too slender to be her brother slipped in. The shadow stood there for a while, probably wondering if she was asleep. Miku stayed as still as possible and forced her breathing to slow, for once grateful for the darkness that prevented the other person from seeing her face and the traces of tears left there. Miku wouldn't know what to say anyways if she had tried to talk and she supposed it would be rather embarrassing if she did give in to the urge to hug this stranger tightly and cry into her arms… Of course, the dream was still fresh on her mind…

Finally satisfied with Miku's performance, the intruder gave a soft sigh. But instead of turning and leaving like Miku expected her to, the older girl came further into her room. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, not knowing what to expect. A slight breeze was stirred up as the other girl walked past Miku's bed and a light, pleasant scent of fresh roses drifted over to the shivering girl. Miku tried to ignore her wildly thumping heart and overexerted nerves and stay put under the thin sheets. A sharp creaking noise was heard and Miku realized that the other girl had closed the troublesome window. In a voice so soft that Miku thought she'd imagined it, Luka scolded her, half playful, half concerned: "You really shouldn't leave the window open like that Hatsune-san. It's not good for your health." Then, the footsteps got closer and cold fingertips brushed her forehead. As soft as a butterfly's delicate landing, as light as a dragonfly, just grazing the pond's surface, the caress only lasted for a fleeting moment. Miku couldn't help but shiver, more from her touch than the cold. Miku had never felt such a conflicting feeling in her life. She wanted to be left alone and yet she wanted the girl to stay here forever. Relievingly, disappointingly, the intruder was finally about to leave.

Before the bedroom door could be opened from the inside, Mikuo had burst in spontaneously. "Hey Luka-chan, what's taking you so-mmmrrpph?!" The excited voice was muffled, then transformed into a whisper. "…sleeping huh?" She heard a quiet shuffling away from her room. Miku relaxed a little; the sleepiness was returning. "So about spending the night w-with me…" Half of Mikuo's sentence still managed to make its way into the drowsy girl's ears. Its owner's shy tone was not lost in the listener's ears. Miku's body tensed again. What? Did she hear correctly? Did her brother just imply …_that_…?! He wasn't one to work this fast, especially not when he was the type of guy to blush uncontrollably just asking for a girl's number. But what if it was different this time? It _was_ the first time since grade school that Mikuo had managed to get a girl to come home with him to hang out. Miku couldn't sleep again. She felt a dreadful anxiety rise past her stomach and congest in her throat. As much as she knew she was being paranoid, she couldn't shake off this strange fear. Worst of all, she didn't know why she even felt this way. So what if something happened? It wasn't her business whatsoever… still, she couldn't sleep.

Miku twisted and turned in her bed, practically tormenting herself with this morbid curiosity. Finally, fed-up by the infuriating insomnia, she groped around her bedside for the 3DS that usually sat there. Either game it away or spend the night in restless despair and Miku definitely wasn't choosing the latter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapterrr :'3

Sorry this one took a while. Finals happened and I couldn't really find the energy to write...

Shinobukun: Thanks for reviewing! Does Luka come off as really gay to you? lol can't say I wasn't going for that haha :'D

pseudoCalibrator: I'm glad you like my writing! I'll try to meet everyone's negitoro standards XD

Kumiko-chii: Oh I'll write more from Luka POV for sure but the majority of this fic will probably be Miku-centric. Although I'm thinking about uploading the other more Luka focused one C:

Thanks to everyone who faved/followed. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning came with a head-splitting migraine and a dead gaming console. Miku slowly sat up, trying to do so as painlessly as possible. She wasn't too successful in that endeavor. Getting drenched in her sleep and wasn't exactly great for her health, neither was the long gaming session that followed. She looked at the poor 3DS lying there lifelessly…apparently she fell asleep while gaming. _I sure hope I didn't forget to save…_Not that Miku could really remember what she did anyways. Everything that happened the night before was hazy. She felt horribly sick, like she could puke or faint in the next moment. "How laughable…isn't this…almost like a hangover without the high of drinking…" she muttered to herself as she unsteadily made her way to the bathroom.

There was no way Miku could find the energy to dress herself properly, so she haphazardly threw on her mismatched but comfy 'relaxing clothes' and proceeded downstairs. He parents should be coming home any time now.

Mikuo was there in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looked just as tired as Miku. Luka's shoes were still by the door but the girl herself was nowhere to be seen. A certain memory of a certain conversation last night surfaced, unbidden. _Did they really…?_ She knew she should probably congratulate or at least tease her brother on this milestone or whatnot but all she could feel was a battered and sinking heart. _It must be jealousy…it has to be…I'm only feeling this way because no one's ever liked me that way before…right? _Miku convinced herself that this was the reason. After all, it was natural for a girl her age to easily feel jealous. There aren't any other possibilities whatsoever…there…can't be.

Mikuo lifted his head at his sister's clumsy entrance. "Hey there. You don't look so great…"

"…Neither do you. What, too much 'fun' last night?" Miku shot back at her brother. She hadn't intended to sound so venomous…A brief look of pain flashed across Mikuo's face.

"Touchy today aren't we?"

"I'm sick okay? Gimme a break…" With a tortured moan, Miku sat down heavily at the breakfast table, "And you totally evaded the question. What were you doing last night?" Mikuo's face turned a palpable shade of red.

"N-nothing d-dear sister…h-haha..ha…"

"Don't even try bro. I've known you long enough. By the way did you know that the tips of your ears always turn red when you lie? And do something about that stutter."

"Well…if you already know…Hey, our parents won't be mad right?"

"You…still haven't told me what you did." Miku muttered impatiently. Mikuo only fanned the flame by turning into a deeper shade of crimson. "Fine! I don't want to know all the dirty details anyways!" Miku's anger finally boiled over and she stormed out of the room…or tried to. Unfortunately for her, she stood up too quickly and that headache sure wasn't gone yet and so as she tried to rush out of the room, she lost her balance and fell…right into the arms of Luka who had just happened to come in at the right (wrong?) time.

"Morn-agh…!" The pinkette hadn't seen it coming at all but she took it gracefully with a smile. "You seem to have a tendency to do this don't you, Miku? Heh, not that I mind or anything…" Still angry, the twin-tailed girl pushed Luka away, despite that comforting scent, despite her wildly beating heart. The world was turning, spinning out of control, Miku really couldn't stand on her own. Weakly supporting herself with the wall, she tried to make her way back to her room. She didn't get too far before she felt a soothingly cool palm settle on her forehead. "…You seem to have a fever…" a concerned voice told her. Then strong arms and a soft body replaced the wall in holding her up and began leading the dizzy girl back upstairs. '_I don't want your help!' _She wanted to scream, but she was really too worn to complain. So she let the older girl lead her back to her room which, upon arriving, she collapsed immediately on her mattress and passed out.

O0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0oo

How long has it been…days? Weeks? It was like she had been stuck in this timeless limbo forever. Sometimes she'd be awake but the memories are all so blurry that she could never tell reality apart from dreams. One thing was for sure, however, she was never sleeping with that window open ever again…

In her feverish memories, she seemed to remember someone angelic taking care of her. She only hoped that it wasn't…her; even if there weren't any other possibilities. She vaguely recalled Mikuo coming in to see her once in a while too and confessing to her that on that one night, he had in fact, not done what she'd suspected…but it wasn't much better.

In all honesty, she really hadn't expected her brother to be brave enough to do either. Messing around with their father's laptop to try and lift the locks to _those_ sites took some guts. Miku really didn't know whether or not she should be proud of courageous forages like that…but it at least lifted the suspicion and judgement off of Luka. _She wasn't that kind of person_. Even in her mind's muddled state, she felt a rush of relief at the thought. If someone so pretty was like that with Mikuo…well who knows what kind of fool he'd make of himself. _Pretty, huh? …More like breathtakingly beautiful…Just what am I thinking… _The sickness took over her mind once again and she gave in to the overwhelming fatigue.

This comatose state lasted for about three days, although Miku couldn't have known for sure. Minutes always felt like hours and hours, days. The first thing she felt upon waking up was a soft strand of hair tickling the tip of her nose. '_Mmm…it smells nice…like fresh flowers…_' was her first thought. It was then that she noticed the strange weight on her chest. Miku shifted under her covers and tried to get up. Her head was no longer hurting and she pushed herself upright without much effort…to the dismay of the sleeping pinkette who had been enjoying her Miku pillow very much up until that point.

"E-eh?!" Miku hadn't expected to wake up next to this girl. '_Just what was she? A stalker?'_ "W-why are you here..?" She questioned the sleepy tangle of pink that seemed to have removed itself from her lap as of the moment.

"Oh, you're awake! I better let your parents know. You've been out for quite a while too!" No answers were given to the leek-loving girl as the pinkette hurried out of her room. Miku couldn't help but notice that she looked more tired than usual. '_What's up with that? What was she doing here…?'_ Miku shook herself out and yawned. She was definitely feeling much better though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Within fifteen minutes, Miku's parents called her downstairs to say goodbye to Luka who was leaving.

"Thank you Luka dear. We're really sorry for the trouble. Please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything okay?"

Confused as to why her parents were thanking the girl for staying, Miku just kept her usual stoic expression and nodded a curt farewell to the older girl, who flashed her a small tired smile and left, too tired to even utter a word.

Seated at the table and eating breakfast with her family for the first time in days, Miku tried to sort her jumbled memories with no avail.

"You really are a troublesome one aren't you princess?" Her father was teasing while Mikuo just played around with his breakfast with a tiny but noticeable pout.

"Wh-what do you mean dad? I was the sick one you know! I-it's not like I asked for it…"

Miku's mother smiled gently although it seemed more like a smirk to the teenaged girl.

"Your father didn't mean the fever dear. It was more like, oh I don't know, the way you made that poor girl stay for three days?"

"H-huuhh-"

"Yeah sis…she didn't even pay me any attention thanks to you…" Mikuo huffed sulkily before returning to murdering his breakfast.

"Didn't you notice? Poor Luka-chan looked worse than you did when she left. Just don't forget to thank her the next time you see her, alright kiddo?" Miku's father got up and patted her head on his way out. "I have work so behave yourselves 'kay guys? Oh and Mikuo, I know what you were up to…but I'll let it slip just this once." The middle-aged man gave a cryptic wink before leaving a desperately confused Miku and her depressed brother.

"I-I'm going too. Don't have much of an appetite…" The upset boy got up and left quickly after their father. Miku's mother was the only one in the room now and Miku was ready to pry the answers from her lips. However, before she even opened her mouth, Miku's mother gestured for the girl to go and sit next to her.

"You look so confused dear. I'm guessing you don't remember much huh?"

"M-mom! It was a fever. I remember next to nothing dammit. Tell me what happened…pleeaassse?" Her mother looked amused but resigned and ready to spill the truth. Miku only hoped it wasn't something embarrassing…again.

"Well you see…according to Mikuo, after Luka-chan kindly took you back to your room, she tucked you in and was going to call one of us. But you see, as she was about to leave, _someone_ (meaning you), grabbed her arm and said something incomprehensible along the lines of 'don't go'? I mean, don't take it from me. I heard it all from your brother. When we got back, we really couldn't find the heart to make her leave either. That girl really overworked herself caring for you. I honestly don't know why she did it but I'm grateful for what she's done. I mean, she practically spent every waking moment making sure your fever wouldn't get worse…I honestly couldn't have done better as a mother. So in all seriousness, be thankful towards her okay Miku? I know you have some trouble expressing your feelings sometimes but I'm sure you can be pleasant if you try?...Miku?"

The tealette was unresponsive. Concerned, her mother waved a few fingers in front of the spacy girl's face. Surprised, Miku jumped back into reality.

"I-I did _what_? You mean I told her to stay? Oh god…" Miku's face was quickly approaching a dangerous level of redness. "B-but I…aughhh. How am I supposed face her now? Ughh…!" Miku's mother laughed at this sudden outburst and patted the flustered girl on the head.

"Now, now dear. Don't burst arteries over this. What's done is done." She said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I'll try AN's at the end from now on. So see end for more notes? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As with all breaks, this one ended too soon. School was going to start in two days and unfortunately, Miku hadn't done any of her homework. She'd looked everywhere for help but her parents were always too busy and Mikuo had already returned to living on campus since the university's break ended earlier. All her friends too had finished their workload and were unwilling to help, wanting to spend the last days of the break stress free.

Miku sighed and went back to glaring at the messy pile of papers that, at the moment, was the bane of her existence. She ran her hand casually through the stack and pulled out the most problematic piece: the essay for English. She was good at Math and could usually bullshit through Science and History just fine but English was always the one to give her headaches. The language never made sense to her and all the rules were always so randomly broken. It was frustrating for her to even do simple grammar practice, much less write a whole essay on her experiences over the break like she'd been assigned to. Miku had been tempted countless times to just crumple up the damn thing or, even better, rip it to shreds but she'd rather not face the wrath of her Languages teacher.

_'If only Mikuo would help me!'_ Miku had been desperate enough to visit her brother the day before but she'd been promptly refused. Her brother still seemed a little bitter. "Why don't you go bother Luka-chan or something?! I heard she was from overseas. Give her a try since she likes you so much." Were the words thrown at Miku as she was rushed out the door.

Miku had been hesitant to ask the pinkette for help, even if her brother's angry words made some sense. She'd made a fool of herself so many times and 'unintentionally' made the girl take care of her. In all honesty, Miku was also slightly guilty that she'd reacted so harshly to the older girl, just ever so slightly. She really wasn't used to making friends so quickly. That was Mikuo's forte. Unlike her extrovert brother, Miku had lots of trouble in this area. The tealette knew herself well enough to understand that she was just shy sometimes but pushing her own boundaries and going to Luka for help was too big of a step for her. Or at least that's what she'd initially thought. With only two days left to finish this hellish assignment, Miku felt cornered. Would it really hurt to ask for help?

Miku reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with Luka's address on it. Mikuo had impatiently stuffed it into her hand as a 'bribe' of sorts when he'd ushered her out the door. How he got the girl's address, Miku would rather not know.

Just from the unit number, Miku could tell that the college student lived off campus. That street name seemed awfully familiar too. _'Aren't there lots of apartments there…?'_ Miku flipped out her phone and did a quick search. Surprisingly, the place was only ten minutes' walk from her house. Ten minutes and some awkwardness to solve all her problems or stay at her house and wallow in her despair until doomsday comes. For the first time in years, Miku decided to step out of her comfort zone and visit someone other than family.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

Outside, the skies were grey and the freezing wind constantly buffeted Miku who kept a slow and sluggish pace. She was still debating whether or not it would be too weird to just show up at the older girl's home. One moment she'd try to turn back, thinking that Luka would be attending class and therefore be unavailable and the next she'd remind herself that her brother had mentioned that the older girl hadn't been attending class for the last few days and would most likely be home.

Before Miku could wish, once again, for someone else to help her make up her mind, she had already arrived at the modest-looking building. Checking the slip of paper again to make sure she had the right address, Miku steeled her nerves and climbed the cement stairs leading up to apartment number 201.

It was a relatively obscure unit at the end of the walkway but the view it must have of the neighbouring park should make up for any other shortcomings. Two rings of the bell and ten minutes of waiting in the cold later, Miku was convinced that there was no one home. As she turned to walk away, Miku was surprised at the absence of the relief she usually felt at not having to deal with people. In its place was a strange feeling, like disappointment but worse. This novel sensation was depressing. It was as if her heart was sagging in her chest and she could almost feel a physical aching from some sort of longing. _'Did I want to see her that badly after all?...What's wrong with me…'_Miku sighed as she paused and leaned on the railing. She hadn't walked very far due to an overwhelming urge to let go of the tears that have somehow gathered behind her eyelids.

Miku shook her head disbelievingly and scoffed at her own weakness. '_I'm such a weirdo…crying at something like this. I'm the one who keeps pushing people away after all…' _ Wiping her eyes, Miku was ready to leave for good when she heard the quiet click of a door unlocking. The tealette instinctively whipped her head around. _'Was it…?'_

Luka was there, leaning against the doorframe. She looked considerably paler than the last time Miku saw her. There were slight impressions of bags under her eyes…perhaps she'd been sick? Even so, she looked unbelievably gorgeous to Miku. The teenager briefly wondered if the rest of the world found the pinkette to be just as attractive. They must have, seeing how Mikuo chased after her so dreamily and how her parents found charm in someone they'd only known for less than a day. Miku could feel an ugly sort of jealousy springing up from deep within her. She was desperately trying to supress the sudden feeling and not let it show when the pinkette smiled gently at her and Miku's mind went blank.

"I'm guessing you were looking for me…would you like to come in?" The college girl made a welcoming gesture and so Miku followed her dumbly inside, not knowing what to say and powerless to refuse.

It was incredibly warm in the small but cozy space. Miku shrugged off her two layers immediately. With the temperature inside, one wouldn't have known it was winter. Reduced to only a t-shirt and jeans, it was then that Miku noticed how little the other girl was wearing. Decked out in casual shorts and a loose top that exposed much of the older girl's flawless porcelain skin, Miku found it impossible to pull her gaze away. She hated how perverted she was being but was helpless, at the same time, to stop. Luckily Luka was too busy clearing out a space for them amidst all her books to notice Miku's dilemma.

"Sorry it's a little messy. I…haven't been able to clean in the last few days." The pinkette was mumbling guiltily.

"Hey, no problem. You've seen my room right? I'm used to worse than this." Luka laughed a little at the comment and promptly gave up her rather futile efforts to tidy up.

"Well my bed and desk are free so take either. Your choice." Not quite comfortable with sitting on Luka's bed, Miku walked over to the structure that wasn't so much a desk as a study table of sorts. A mountain of papers was precariously balanced on said desk beside an old-looking laptop with a cute octopus sticker on it.

"Wait here; I'll go get us some drinks." With that, Miku was left all alone. She let her eyes wander over the tiny living area, anything to keep her mind off a certain pinkette. The apartment really wasn't more than the bed and the table that Miku currently sat at squeezed into a single room. Other than a small bathroom that Miku noticed on her way in and the kitchen that Luka had disappeared into, there wasn't much more to it.

"Here you go~" Luka had returned with two cans of coke straight out of the fridge and handed one to Miku as she made her way over to sit on her bed. "So, I assume you came for a reason?" Luka eyed the tealette curiously as she rolled the red drink around her palms, not bothering to open it. Although her tone was cheerful, Miku couldn't help but notice the tired way that Luka's eyelids were drooping and the way the older girl was propping herself up weakly on the mattress. Not for the first time, Miku wondered if she was bothering the pinkette too much. Her English homework wasn't that important…really. But it was too late, she'd already come too far. Leaving now would be weird and rude. Miku decided to quickly explain her situation, although she pared down the severity of not finishing this assignment by quite a lot.

"English homework huh? I think I can help with that. Mind showing me what you've got so far?" Despite her apparent fatigue, the pinkette was incredibly understanding and her quiet voice soothed Miku's frazzled nerves. Nevertheless, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, neither from the temperature nor embarrassment this time, but rather, from shame.

"I…haven't started." She whispered in a tiny voice. She was ready for the pinkette to get angry with her and scold her for wasting precious time. Luka only sighed in exasperation and pushed herself off the bed. As she approached Miku, the tealette could somehow sense some sort of mischievous affection emanating from those pretty blue eyes. Her heart automatically began to thump faster. When Luka leaned over her to open the laptop on the desk, Miku felt like she was going to explode into flames. The pinkette was so close that she could feel the heat of her body. Miku tried to keep her eyes away from the older girl's exposed flesh that was so painfully close to her that she could just reach out and…_'No! No…stop. Don't go there…' _Miku suppressed her perverted daydreaming with all her might but still couldn't help but wonder how skin so perfect would feel under her fingers.

"…that's the trick, mostly. I mean, it's a lot to expect from you guys but I think you can manage it….Miku? You listening?" The pinkette had explained the basics of English essay writing while Miku was too preoccupied with her imaginings.

"H-huh?" Miku was jolted back into reality as she realized that Luka had opened a new Word document for her on the small laptop and was watching her with a concerned expression. _'Just how spaced out was I?'_ Miku sheepishly ran a hand through her bangs and gave Luka one of her innocent smiles. The older girl didn't buy it and Miku earned herself a nice flick to the forehead.

For the next hour or so, Miku painstakingly squeezed out a piece with her limited language skills while Luka watched over her and occasionally corrected grammar and sentence structure. Even the tealette herself was surprised at her own capacity to stay focused. It was strange but working with Luka had a calming effect…when her mind wasn't wandering inappropriately of course.

Work all done and sent to Miku's e-mail, Luka stumbled back to her bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted. At first, Miku thought she was just exaggerating, but it soon became apparent that the older girl wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Hey, Luka…?" Miku tip-toed over to where the pinkette was sprawled out. "You okay?" The older girl wasn't responding. Miku was getting more concerned by the minute. She carefully sat down by the college student and shook her lightly. Luka's whole body was extremely warm but when Miku's hands brushed the other girl's fingertips, she was unnerved by how freezing cold they were.

"Hey…-!" Suddenly, she was being pulled down. The twintailed girl landed roughly on top of Luka, whose eyes were half open. A strange feverish glint was clouding the usually clear blue eyes. Miku felt arms wrap around her neck. Her body responded for her and she leaned in. The warmth from Luka's exposed skin was almost too much to bear and Miku could feel levels of unwanted hormones rising at an epidemic pace as their faces closed in on each other. With only the breadth of a sheet between their lips, the pinkette suddenly spoke.

"Miku….would you mind getting that bottle over there for me?" Luka was staring playfully past Miku as she scrambled up hastily. A small, white bottle was sitting on the desk in a lonely corner behind a few books. Miku shook it a little as she grabbed it. It seemed to contain pills. Completely rendered incapable of thinking by Luka's sudden actions, Miku didn't question the little bottle and handed it over to the older girl who was now sitting up with an amused expression on her face. With a fluid motion, Luka shook out a few capsules and downed them without water. She made a face at Miku who was still staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. "It's medicine for my…uh 'condition.'"

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Miku desperately wanted to ask just what this 'condition' was but the older girl didn't look like she'd elaborate any time soon. A reddish glow from out the window told her that it was getting late and Miku decided that it should be her cue to leave. She got up and gave Luka a tiny bow.

"I-I shouldn't be bothering you any more today Megurine-san…thank you very much for the help."

"It's no problem, really. Come and find me whenever you need to. It's boring out here by myself. Oh, and no need for the formalities. Just call me Luka." The pinkette smiled back at her. She still seemed incredibly tired and worn, "Would you mind if I don't see you out? I'm not feeling too great, sorry…"

"Yeah no problem! Bye L-Luka." Miku stuttered quickly and walked out the door. The cool evening air outside was refreshing. Miku took a deep breath to calm herself. She'd been way too nervous in there and it didn't help that strange images of Luka kept popping up in her mind. '_I've got to stop that…'_ Miku was still feeling relatively optimistic however, though she did wonder if the pinkette would be alright. Just what was that 'condition'…? Either way, Miku had finished one of her most dreaded assignments. She was soon bubbling with happiness as she practically bounced her way home giving all kinds of praise in her mind to a certain pink-haired college girl.

* * *

><p>Okay, so new chapter done :'3 relatively fast no?<p>

lol I actually had this saved on FFN for a few days but couldn't find the time to update cause tests and stuff. Here's a question for you people who are still (hopefully) following this *puppy dog eyes*

How does a whole Luka POV chappie sound? I can't make up my mind...XD

PS. I drew a new cover and may consider occasionally sketch random scenes from this if there's time.

Okay then, until next time~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the door shut behind her retreating figure, an uncomfortable silence fell. It took me a while before I realized that the emptiness gnawing at me was my own loneliness. Slumping down in my bed, I let go of the fatigue I'd been suppressing for the sake of my guest. I didn't want her to go. The silence was unbearable. Or was it just me overreacting again...? I did always have a tendency to despise social contact at first but end up missing it more than anyone else. Don't be stupid, it's not like you'll never see her after today, I told myself half-heartedly. But then again, why did I let her get closer in the first place when I've put on a façade for everyone else here? I didn't understand…but I never knew myself all that well anyways.

The lights were dim in this cramped old apartment as always and even though I'd turned the heating to maximum, I was cold again…just like on that day, four years ago; I was there, helpless, drenched in rain and filled with the ugliest despair... The thought send another round of chills through me, cold fingers running up on my throat; grabbing, choking…I hugged my knees, shivering from the unwelcome sensation.

Ughh…not again. I'd already reached the limit today. It wouldn't be safe to take any more of those pills. I snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to not think of that incident. I'll be fine. It's alright. I whispered to myself.

Desperate for a distraction, I thought about _her_ again: my fluffy little teal angel. I didn't want to admit it but I was so glad she came to me today. Even if all I wanted to do was forget everything in the realm of dreams… Her laugh, her smile and her cute little blush…she was a strange light illuminating my darkness, an unknown factor in my world. I only wished it wasn't such a grey and hopeless one for her to waste her time with.

My thoughts continued like this, circulating, fighting, contradicting each other but converging too. Soon, the sunset filtering through my window dimmed and the world returned to a familiar darkness. I pulled the covers over my head and reassured myself. I'll feel better when I wake up; I always do. As sleep began to tug at the edges of my consciousness once again, an unwanted thought still managed to force its way into my mind and I couldn't help but ponder at it. If she had been there _that_ time years ago, would she, like everyone else… think me a murderer…?

0o00oo0o00oo0oo0oo0oooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo

_*bzzzz* *bzzzzzzzzzz*…_

_*bzzzz* *bzzzzzzzzzz*… …_

An unwelcome buzzing under my head pulled me out of my deep slumber. It was my first time in a while too, sleeping without some horrible dream. If only I hadn't fallen asleep right on the stupid phone, I could almost ignore it. Unfortunately, the vibrations were too distracting. "Whoever's calling better be ready to pay for it…" I mumbled darkly.

From the impenetrable darkness past my window and the digital clock on my desk that read _3:47 a.m._, it was evident that this caller must be some sort of weirdo to annoy me at this hour…Sighing, I fumbled around under my pillow for the vibrating accessory. When I finally got ahold of it, the brightness of the phone almost blinded me but the name and number displayed on the screen…I had to rub my eyes to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming. _Weirdo confirmed_; I smiled to myself as I pressed the green _receive call_ button.

**-"Oh, you picked up!...Hello? Uh? Can you hear me...? … … … … …**

**Ehh…it would be really weird if I was just standing here outside, alone and talking to myself..." **

**-"… … …"** I bit my lip and suppressed the sudden urge to laugh. Can't break tradition after all.

**-"… … …huh. Still doing that are we? You and answering the damn calls…C'mon now, I know you're there. It is sudden but how about greeting me? I mean you missed me right, Lulu?"**

**-"… … …hmph." **Really? That nickname again?!

**-"Heh. There we go. … **

…**oh look! The cab. Well since you won't talk to me, I'll just break it to you here. I'll be over at your place in ten, kay?"**

**-"… … …w-wait…WHAT? Hey Lily! Wait. Expl-"**

***beep***

Aghhh...! I buried my head back in my fluffy pillows. She hung up on me?! Well. I wouldn't say that was completely unexpected seeing that it's her, the hanging up part I mean. As for why and, actually, _how_ the hell she's here…I have no idea. Jeez, even so…couldn't that hot-headed Lily have waited till morning to do this? I wanted to sleep dammit! Despite my tiredness, a tiny bubble of laughter escaped my throat. It was always like this back then too. She'd always find a way into my life whether I wanted her to or not. Lily…

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep again until a sudden impact rudely pulled my out of my dreams.

"Luluuuuuu, I'm hereeee!" The intruder announced loudly while bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Arggh, Lily! Any idiot can see that! J-just quit giving my bed such a hard time. You're too old to be doing this!" I grumbled as I got up. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her with a spare set of keys to sneak up on me…

"Aww, c'mon, boring as always. And who said I can't reconnect with my youth. Anyways, what've you been up to?" Pressure was relieved from my poor mattress as Lily got up and started looking through the multitude of papers on my desk. No privacy as usual. At least she wasn't killing my head with all that bouncing anymore.

"What I've been doing? Sleeping. At least I was, before you invaded my apartment and pounced on me." I huffed grumpily. Lily turned to face me with an amused expression. A smile played on her lips and I could just feel the teasing that was about to begin.

"Do I sense some bitterness coming from over here? Your old friend comes from afar to visit you and this is all the thanks you give? Tsk, tsk, I didn't raise you to be like that Lulu~"

"Lilllyyy, stop playing around already!" I whined and tried to pout, except I was never good at this 'cute' type of offense and my expression just provoked intense laughter from Lily. She was practically rolling around on the floor with mirth. I couldn't help but crack a smile at this ridiculous exchange. Lily's always been easily amused. Still, I kicked the blurry figure on the floor lightly to get her attention. "Alright, alright, you win. I can't ever stay mad at you can I? Anyways, I meant it about sleeping. I have classes tomorrow."

"Hnng? Sleep you say? Fiiinne. I guess I'll join you then." Lily finally got up and started to strip off her layers.

"Ehh? You're staying here?"

"Yeah…about that. I might be for a while…If you're okay with it? I mean. I volunteer for all the housework and everything! Promise!" She continued to change but refused to look at me. Did something happen?

"Of course you can stay Lily! When did you get so polite anyways?" I teased her slightly. It's not like I could ever refuse her.

"H-hey! I've always been polite Miss Megurine. You're just…too used to me, yeah, that's it!" The troubled expression on her face a moment ago evaporated and Lily went back to her usual self. Having finished changing, Lily bounced towards the bed, "Sleep time!" I hadn't noticed while we were talking but as she approached me in the dark apartment…

"Lily, just _what_ are you wearing?" I could almost feel her smirk.

"Not used to seeing me like this are you Lulu?" What? That wasn't the problem here…

"Lily no. Just _why _are you wearing that overly lacy thing here." She ignored my obvious despair and crawled onto the mattress, jumping on me(again) in the process.

"What now Lulu? Embarrassed? Jealous? In love?" I pushed her off.

"Not even close. Save that for your future boyfriend(s) will you?" I was too tired to bother with her so I turned away and shut my eyes.

In the dark, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and Lily's sweet, familiar scent enveloped me.

"No fun as always…" She breathed into my back. It was so warm…Sleep came easily this time and I drifted off quickly.

0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0oo00o0ooo0

The morning came too fast but at least I'd slept well last night. Not fully awake until after splashing cold water on myself, I stumbled out of the bathroom ready (sort of) to leave for the morning lecture that I'd missed for a week. Lily was still sleeping soundly. She was always a deep sleeper so I'd never have to worry about disturbing her rest. It would be hell trying to wake her up though. Slipping into a half-daydream, I smiled like an idiot at my childhood friend's sleeping form…until she turned over and kicked off half the blanket previously covering her and her atrocious nightwear. What it revealed was…definitely not something that should ever be seen in broad daylight. Blood was rushing to my face just looking at the thing. Even last night in the dark, I could tell that this 'clothing' (if it can even be called that) was extremely questionable but never could I imagine the full extent of this horror…

Putting a cool hand to my burning cheek and the other on my desk to steady myself, I closed my eyes and steeled my poor heart. Then, in one fell movement, I swooped in and managed to spread the blanket properly over Lily again while keeping the mind-scarring to a minimum. This didn't provoke much more than a dreamy grunt from her. Sighing and shaking my head, I turned towards the door, finally ready to go.

It was a sunny day today. One of those perfect days where the sky was just the right shade of blue and the sun's heat was compromised by gentle winds. It wasn't a far walk to campus and I was early, so I walked at a comfortable pace, occasionally strolling off the designated path. Soon I found myself standing at the intersection to a familiar street…it was where Miku lived. Funny since I don't remember choosing to walk in this direction. Even if one of the ways to get to campus involved passing by her house, it was rather roundabout from where I lived and I never even knew about it until that time I stayed over at Christmas. I didn't mind though. I'll just consider this 'taking the scenic route.' I thought to myself as I prepared to walk down the street towards the decently spacious yet cozy dwelling. Right as I was about to take the first step, the front doors opened and a teal-haired boy ran out laughing and his sister chased out after him with a grumpy expression on her face. I stayed in my spot, careful to remain hidden to the two. Finally, after what seemed to be some brotherly teasing, Miku punched the taller boy on the arm and stalked away down the street.

I started walking again, keeping in step behind Mikuo. I didn't really feel like starting some awkward exchange between us so I kept quiet and didn't alert him to my presence. This continued for quite a while and I was lulled into the steady rhythms of our synced footsteps. In my own world again, drifting off on the wings of my overactive imagination, I didn't notice him stopping suddenly and bending to tie his shoelaces. What resulted was me tripping clumsily over Mikuo's shoulders. Luckily, a nearby tree saved my face from an intimate embrace with the ground, nonetheless it was still embarrassing. Unsure of what to say after a greeting like that, I looked down at a surprised Mikuo guiltily and fidgeted a little. He was starting to turn red despite the fact that I was the one at fault. Of course he couldn't sense my own uneasiness. I'd spent too many years practicing a 'cool' poker face to be deciphered so easily.

"Ah Luka-chan…fancy meeting you here…" Mikuo spoke first. Well, it was more mumbling than speaking but at least it was a start. From a slight reluctance in his speech I could still detect some bitterness from…was he still holding a grudge?

"Hey Mikuo. How's it going?" I put on a cheerful face.

"G-great. Thanks…" He brushed himself off and we started walking again.

"About last time…I'm really sorry to have paid you so little attention. Your sister just reminded me of…someone." My prideful side didn't really want to apologize, but my more sensible side decided that it was good social etiquette to do so. Unfortunately, in trying to act kind, I told yet another small white lie. Miku really couldn't be less like…him.

"E-eh? Ah that's alright. I don't mind as long as you're okay with it, I guess." Mikuo tilted his head a little as he said this, some bewilderment in his sapphire eyes. He seemed caught off guard by the sudden apology. I smiled at his puzzled expression, sincerely this time.

"You're a pretty cool guy y'know. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Pfft, of course! All the time!" came a much more cheerful reply. The tension in the conversation was suddenly gone. Maybe apologies weren't so useless after all… "Oh yeah, Luka-chan, you've been away for a while right? What's up?"

"Nothing much really, I was just sick. Anything happen with you?"

"Ah yes, just the other day…" Our talk took a much lighter turn after that. Mikuo was a pretty sensitive guy despite his looks and although we've hung out before, this time felt a little different; like I was getting to know him again. This isn't too bad, I thought as we parted ways at the school's entrance and I returned his energetic parting wave with a nod. The rest of the day didn't go nearly as smoothly.

None of the professors actually noticed my absence which was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, I received no retribution whatsoever for not being in class, on the other, none of the instructors cared enough to actually tell me what I missed. "You're a smart kid Megurine, you can figure it out." Was the general response I got from them. With that half-assed response, all I could do was pick up bits and pieces of what I could in class and go from there. As a result, I was completely drained by the end of the day when I finally made it home.

Upon opening the door, I was met with a pleasant surprise. Everything seemed a little cleaner and the clutter of books and clothing wasn't as bad as before. The only one who could've done this…

"Lily? I'm back." I called out as I made my way further in. No response. Maybe she went out? Nah, not likely. She didn't know this area all that well and she did just get here. I dumped my books and bad on the desk and scanned the room. There was a suspicious lump curled up on my bed. I stalked quietly towards it. Leaning over, I pulled the blanket gently off Lily's head. "There you are…" I whispered somewhat triumphantly. Her sleeping face was childlike, I observed. Sometimes her eyelids would flutter lightly in response to whatever she was dreaming of and I supposed that this was the calmest Lily that I'll ever see. Just as I was about to get up and leave her alone, her eyes suddenly opened, crystal blue eyes piercing into mine. I had no time to react to that mischievous smirk before I was forcefully pulled down by the collar.

"Gahhhh! Lily, wha-? N-no s-stop hahhhh."

"Creepy little Lulu, watching me sleep. I think you're in need of some schooling. Heh." She then proceeded to tickle the air out of my lungs before pinning me down.

"Agghh…n-no fair…Lily. My…my one…w-weakness…" Breathing heavily, I tried to protest as she smiled down at me with a hyena-like expression.

"You know, they usually say 'you snooze you lose' but you weren't even the one sleeping there were you? Now say the magic phrase dear. Come on, we've practiced this."

"Shut up Lily! J-just because your ambush worked doesn't mean…" Her smile didn't waver as she prepared to assault me again…shit. "…what I wanted to say was: Lily…-_sama_ please let me free." Grinning even wider than before, Lily finally released my arms and rolled off the bed. I desperately tried to fix my ruffled clothing and hair while Lily just stood there watching me with an amused expression. Somehow she'd managed to come out of our battle unscathed. Although…wait, was she wearing her normal clothing?

"You…you weren't sleeping at all were you?" I questioned. She only smiled radiantly back at me.

"Looks like I've been busted. But never mind that, there's a bigger crises here."

"Eh?"

"No. Food. In. Your. Fridge."

"Oh, right. That reminds me. I was supposed to go grocery shopping today too…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Ehehehe…how about eating out for today? My treat?" I offered somewhat apologetically. She'd probably been starving while I was out. At the mention of food, Lily latched onto my arm with lightning speed and started dragging me towards the door.

"It's a date then?"

"Err…not really? You know what, never mind. Call it whatever you want." I smiled, shaking my head, as I was pushed out the door. Lily was weird like that sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Phew, whole chappie with Luka POV. I hope the transition wasn't too awkward :'3 It's just really hard to stop once I get into writing Luka... but don't worry, Miku's returning for the next one. I really need to get better with switching POVs haha

More development on other characters may also be in the future so I'm sorry if the negitoro is going too slow but the characters as they are now aren't reallly prepared to go there. (Trust me I want them to be together as much as you guys. The pain of a story "writing itself" :'D)

At this point I still have no idea whether this is going to end well, so could go either way, tragedy or happily ever after. Stay tuned?


End file.
